Research and Application
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Unwanted Attention  on Kindred Isa's profile . Zhane endangers himself again. Andros uses what he learned to make an impression on his boyfriend


**Research and Application**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything from Power Rangers in Space, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows Unwanted Attention (found on Kindred Isa's profile). Zhane endangers himself again. Andros uses what he learned to make an impression on his boyfriend

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Andros/Zhane

**Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers; sexual innuendos; violence; torture

* * *

Zhane had gone against his boyfriend Andros' wishes, and the Silver Ranger had gone to battle on his own. The creature was strong, and Zhane was beginning to wonder if this had been a bad choice, especially when he was suddenly surrounded by Astronema's goons. The lovely dark princess soon arrived and stalked towards him, striking him with a blast of her staff. "Aghhhh!"

Astronema laughed as the Silver Ranger fell to the ground and signalled her goons and the monster to grab the boy. In a flash, Zhane, the monster, and the army of evil disappeared into thin air.

Andros was alerted to there being trouble when the alarms went off in the astro megaship. "DECA, call up the viewing screen!" he ordered – and narrowed his eyes in anger when the screen came up in time for him to see his boyfriend disappear with Astronema and her goons. Damnit... Why didn't Zhane listen to him?

"What are we going to do?" Cassie asked.

"We need to go rescue him." Andros turned to Alpha. "Can you set up the teleport system to transport us to Astronema's ship?"

"Of course, Andros," the little robot replied, and activated a few controls while Andros and the other Power Rangers prepared themselves to teleport.

Zhane was taken to a dark, frightening room where he was disarmed. His silver ranger visage disappeared as he was tossed into the room and chained in the middle of the room with his hands above his head. His dark eyes widened, seeing the Princess of Evil coming towards him with a wicked smile. He was almost disarmed by that smile, only to tremble when the torture began with his clothes being removed and he felt the thin black leather whip striking his body. "Uhhhh!" He would never betray the other rangers; nor tell anything about them or DECA. His cries could be heard echoing through the room.

It didn't take Andros and the other Power Rangers long to realise that, while teleporting to the enemy ship was easy enough, actually finding Zhane was going to be hard. No sooner had they appeared, they were attacked by Quantrons.

Cassie groaned as they were surrounded and got into a fighting stance before going to work. "We don't need this..."

Andros grit his teeth, and began attacking the Quantrons hard and viciously. He could only imagine what Zhane was going through – and though he was angry with his boyfriend, he only wanted Zhane back and safe.

Zhane definitely was going through enough with thin lines marking his back, chest, stomach and bared buttocks as he struggled to escape the Princess of Evil. He nearly growled weakly in the chains when she finished hurting him. She tossed the whip down and began to try a whole new tactic, making Zhane squirm, unable to help his own rising fear, silently screaming for Andros to save him.

Working together, the rangers were able to clear a path through the Quantrons – though more still kept coming. "Hey, Andros!" TJ yelled. "We'll hold them off. You go find Zhane!"

Andros nodded, not arguing, and charged through the gap that had been opened.

Zhane was close to losing consciousness when he heard the commotion outside the dark chamber with Astronema arguing with someone else, telling him to get rid of the rangers, only to stalk back in. He suddenly felt the back of her hand strike him on the side of the face, only to face an enraged young woman. That was when the screaming started again.

Andros followed the sound of the screaming, knowing that it could only be Zhane, but now he was moving slower and more cautiously. Even though he wanted desperately to just rush in and save his boyfriend, he knew he had to take stock of the situation first.

Zhane was unconscious by the time Astronema was done tormenting him, only to spot the red ranger. "Red Ranger! Quantrons! Get Him!"

"Let Zhane go!" Andros ordered, hearing the other rangers – having dispatched the previous enemy – come to join him. The red space ranger lunged at Astronema as his friends kept the Quantrons off his back.

Astronema definitely wasn't going down without a fight as she and the red ranger went into battle, her staff striking him on more than a few occasions, knowing that they may very well escape; but not without consequences, nor without a lot of pain if she could help it.

Fuelled by his worry about Zhane, Andros didn't give Astronema any quarter, hitting and punching her with his only thought to get to his boyfriend. He could see that Zhane was in a bad way, but he couldn't tell just how bad.

Astronema went down after getting some punches and kicks, but not before she also gave Andros some. The dark princess lost consciousness, and lay on the floor near the now unconscious Silver Ranger.

Though he was in some pain from his bruises, Andros stepped over to Zhane, and untied his boyfriend's bonds. He then gathered the unconscious ranger into his arms, and spoke into the communicator as he looked over at the others. "Alpha, you can bring us back now."

"Afirmative, Rangers...Stand by." With that said, the power rangers disappeared from the dark fortress, only to reappear on the bridge of DECA, all looking rather beaten; but Zhane looked the worst.

After checking that the other Power Rangers were all right – if a little banged up – Andros carried Zhane carefully to the medical bay, and placed him on the bed there. Alpha followed, and used a scanner to check how bad the silver ranger's wounds were.

Zhane could only whimper when Andros placed him on the medical bed while the other rangers went off to nurse their own bruises.

Andros could see how bad Zhane's wounds were, and all he could do was look desperately at Alpha. "Can you heal him?" He knew there were things here that could speed up the body's natural healing process...

"Yes – but he will need to rest," the little robot said, picking up another object and moving it over Zhane's body, healing his injuries – but still taking a lot out of him.

Zhane's dark eyes remained closed, but that didn't help the weakened cries as his wounds were healed. He soon was completely unconscious again, in a deep healing sleep.

Even though Zhane was healed, Andros was unwilling to leave his boyfriend alone, and stayed by his side, wanting to be there for when he woke up again.

* * *

The next morning, Zhane woke up, and looked around the room, only to peek under the blanket covering his body. He blushed when he realized that he was completely naked under the blanket. His dark eyes soon noticed his boyfriend and smiled tiredly, seeing Andros sound asleep in the chair next to him.

Andros stirred slowly, realising that someone was looking at him, and glanced towards the bed. Realising that Zhane was awake, he stretched out a hand to place it over his boyfriend's. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, but having the feeling that I am in big trouble for going after the monster."

Andros gave Zhane's hand a slight squeeze. "Just worry about resting right now. Nothing else."

"I am sorry, Andros...I thought I could defeat it, and then they outnumbered me. I am sorry."

"We're not dealing with this right now," Andros said seriously. "We'll talk about it when you're not as weak."

Zhane sighed and nodded. "Okay, we can talk about it later." The teenager chewed his lower lip and squirmed weakly, knowing that he was going to be spanked, more than likely. The first time and only time he had been spanked had hurt.

Andros kept his hand over Zhane's and sighed, looking tired and weary. He hadn't left Zhane's side, and so had left his own bruises untreated.

Zhane noticed that Andros looked pretty beat up and sighed. "Andy, you need to get yourself taken care of too."

"I will... later," Andros said dismissively. "I'm more concerned with you. Besides, they're just bruises."

"But you are hurt too, and I'll be okay. I think most of the bruises and, um, wounds are gone."

"I asked Alpha to heal you." Andros let his concerned gaze move over Zhane's body. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster."

"No, it was my fault, Andros. I got into this mess, and shouldn't have been there to begin with."

"You've definitely got that right," Andros agreed, anger darkening his eyes very briefly; but it was mostly hidden beneath his worry.

Zhane definitely shivered, hearing the stern tone, and saw the anger in his dark eyes. "Um...ah...ummm...I am getting spanked again, aren't I?"

"What do you think?" Andros hadn't wanted to talk about this yet – but maybe it was better. He couldn't get too angry at Zhane while his boyfriend was in a weakened state.

"Um I...um well I don't know...only been spanked the one time, but I kind of think you are going to. You have the same expression, and are definitely stern again."

Andros sighed, still not letting go of Zhane's hand. "Do you think you deserve it?" he asked, still serious.

Zhane looked almost defeated and let out a shuddered sigh and nodded. "Y...Yes, I deserve a s...spanking."

"Get some rest," Andros told him. "I don't want you to do something like this again. Are we clear?"

Zhane shivered and nodded. "Yes, fearless leader and boyfriend."

Andros frowned, and tightened his grip on Zhane's hand. "No smart comments. I'm serious. I nearly lost you. Again. If there's a next time..." His voice trailed off.

Zhane nodded and saluted his boyfriend. "Okay, I won't do it again, Andros."

Still not convinced, Andros leaned over and brushed his lips over Zhane's. "You won't like the consequences if you do," he promised.

Zhane gulped, but never did tend to think things through before he did something. He knew that Andros knew this as well, considering how well they had known each other so far, but he nodded. "Okay, Andy."

Andros sat back a little. "Good. Because I'm not joking here."

"I know, Andros. You have the stern look on your face again, which means I will get spanked."

"Get some more rest now," Andros suggested. "We'll deal with this later."

"Yes, sir," Zhane spoke and chewed his lower lip again, and lay back on the bed.

Andros still kept hold of Zhane's hand, and watched his boyfriend with concern even while he slept.

* * *

Zhane slept late into the day, while Andros continued to watch over him, not sure when his boyfriend would spank him.

Andros kept by Zhane's side the whole time, eating food while sitting next to his boyfriend and unwilling to leave even for a moment. He didn't want Zhane to wake up and see that he wasn't there.

Zhane woke up more than a few times, and the teenager looked up to see Andros still sitting there. Every time he woke up, Andros was always there for him, and he smiled. "Hey, fearless leader."

Andros leaned over, and kissed his forehead gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. How about you, Andy?"

Andros shrugged. "I'm healed up. You ready to come back to my room?" he asked, knowing that Zhane would know what he meant.

"Um for our little discussion, right?"

Andros nodded. "Are you feeling up to it?"

"I feel better; and guess it is time to get this over with, cause I do deserve it."

Andros kissed Zhane softly, and then picked up the clothes Alpha had brought by for when Zhane woke up, and gave them to his boyfriend. "Here."

Zhane took the clothes and put them on, leaving the underwear off, knowing it wouldn't make any sense to put them on. He would be taking them off soon anyway when he was spanked, so he wasn't going to need them. He stuffed his underwear into the pocket of his pants to hide them, and looked up at his boyfriend sheepishly.

Andros slipped an arm around Zhane's shoulders, and steered him towards the door and out into the corridor, heading towards Andros's room.

Zhane groaned and knew that he was in big trouble once they got to the door. When Andros steered him into the room, Zhane just looked at the floor nervously.

Andros sat down on the bed, and looked seriously at Zhane. "Come on." He patted his lap.

The black-clad teenager whimpered and went closer to his boyfriend, feeling his poor butt already tingling. He knew that Andros had the right to spank him; and not only as his leader. He was Zhane's boyfriend, and the blond had agreed that if he needed it, Andros was free to spank him. This was only his second spanking, and Zhane was dreading it.

As soon as Zhane was close enough, Andros pulled down his pants. He then took a firm hold of Zhane's wrist, and used that grip to pull his boyfriend forward and across his knees.

Zhane groaned and inwardly winced, knowing that if this was like the first spanking, it was going to hurt. He soon shivered a little, knowing what was about to happen; but didn't know when the first spank would come.

There wasn't any point in dragging it out, so Andros got a firm grip on Zhane, raised his hand, and brought it down hard – first on one side of Zhane's bottom, and then the other.

"Ouch! Damn, Andros!"

Andros raised his eyebrows. "Did you forget what this was like already?" He brought his hand down again.

Zhane groaned and whimpered when the hand came back down on his naked bouncing cheeks. "Ohhh...umm kind of yeah...owuch.."

"Well, I'd better make sure you remember it this time, hadn't I?" Andros continued to spank hard as he spoke. "So that you remember what it's like next time you're tempted to attack a monster on your own."

Zhane yelped and squirmed over his boyfriend's lap, getting his naked bottom cheeks spanked hard. Damn, he groaned aloud. Andros always took everything seriously; and did a though job even when it was just spanking. "Oww...gahhh!"

Andros took a much firmer hold on Zhane, and continued to bring his hand down hard, also landing some very hard swats to his boyfriend's thighs and sit spots.

Zhane felt the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when Andros decided to take the spanking even further. It was really starting to hurt; and before long, the young blond was crying. "S...Sorry, And...owww!"

Andros continued to spank hard, determined not to lose Zhane – and especially not to his boyfriend's own recklessness. "Am I getting through to you?" he asked sternly.

"OWWWIEEE! YES! ANDROS...GAHHH!" Zhane was soon sobbing hard and eventually lay limply over his boyfriend's lap with his poor bottom cheeks burning like molten lava.

Andros finally ended the spanking, and then pulled Zhane up and into a tight hug.

Zhane was still crying, and hissed when his spanked cheeks hit Andros lap. "Oooohhh.."

Andros carefully adjusted Zhane so that his sore bottom wasn't leaning against anything, and continued to hug his boyfriend. "Did you learn your lesson?" he asked sternly.

"God, I really hope so," Zhane muttered, and winced with his sore bottom.

"So do I. Because next time, it'll be worse." Andros gently rubbed Zhane's back, and his red bottom.

"H..How worse?" Zhane asked with a gulp, his dark eyes wide with slight panic, knowing his track record for being a little reckless.

"Behave, and you won't have to find out," Andros suggested – and kissed him.

"Damn, Andros, where did you learn all this spanking stuff? I swear you must have seen it more than once on Earth or something."

"I did a little research on it after I spanked you that first time," Andros admitted. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't being too harsh on you."

Zhane blushed a little and smirked. "You would...uh, what kind of research?"

"I looked on the internet... You'd be surprised at how many sites I found dealing with this. It seems to be quite common."

"You're kidding me, right? Andros was looking up spanking on the internet?" Zhane soon began to giggle a little, finding it rather amusing, but he also appeared to be aroused. "You were looking up spanking porn?"

"I was not looking up spanking porn," Andros said with great dignity. "I was trying to get more information. It seems that more things are used for spanking than just a person's hand."

"Uhhh, like what? And come on; the thought of you researching is kind of...well hot."

"Uh-uh... Well, if you endanger yourself again, you won't find it very hot," Andros said. "There was a whole list of things that could be used in a spanking – like... a hairbrush, belt, stick, something called a paddle, ruler..."

Zhane's dark eyes widened in shock when Andros listed all the items that could possibly be used on his poor, bared bottom cheeks. "Uh...huh? What does a paddle have to do with, um, spanking and um..." He was soon squirming a little.

"I'm not really sure... but it seemed to be a fairly common thing that's used, along with a hairbrush and belt. I think that, if you still haven't learned your lesson, I'm gonna use one of them next time."

Zhane groaned a little at that and knew that his boyfriend was completely serious. "Umm ahh yessum, Andy."

Andros held Zhane in a tighter hug. "You know how to avoid it."

"And I also know my track record, Andros."

"Well, I hope it'll make you think twice before acting so recklessly," Andros said seriously. "I told you already, I won't lose you again. If I have to spank you every week, I will."

"E...Every week...Oh no, Andros..."

"If I have to," Andros repeated, looking stern. "I lost you for two years. It's not happening again, are we clear?"

"Yes, we are clear. If I mess up, I can expect to be spanked for it."

"As long and hard as is necessary," Andros said, still serious – but then relented a little, and kissed Zhane once more.

Zhane soon couldn't help but return the kiss with a whimper, the fact that his boyfriend was being stern arousing him. "Andros...I love you being so stern."

"I know you do," Andros said, finally smiling a little, and then lying back on the bed and pulling Zhane down with him.

Zhane groaned and smiled, lying in his boyfriend's arms. "Damn, you always drive me astro, Andros."

Andros pressed his lips hard to Zhane's again. "I think you do the same to me, Zhane – and not always in a bad way."

"Well, wasn't stating in a bad way, Andy...definitely in a good way; but man, you make my butt hurt sometimes."

"And I'll continue to if it's necessary." Andros let his hand drift over Zhane's shoulder, moving down to his chest.

"I know; but one day I hope it is from a different ache?" Zhane blushed again and sighed. "I know you will always keep me in line."

Andros pulled Zhane tighter into his arms. "Mmm... always," he agreed, kissing his boyfriend gently. "Shall we sleep now? You're probably still weak."

"Well, a bit, maybe; but don't you dare leave me to sleep alone."

"I said 'we', Zhane." Andros ran his hand over his boyfriend's arm. "I didn't sleep well, worrying about you. So I think we both need to rest."

Zhane smiled tiredly. "Okay, we can get some sleep together; and now you will have me dreaming about what you looked at on the internet."

"Sleep, Zhane." Andros kissed his cheek, and pulled the blankets up and over them.

"Don't need to tell me twice, Andy...Love you." Zhane soon was sleeping soundly in the bed with his boyfriend, feeling safe and loved. He definitely got some rather racy dreams, with thoughts of Andros spanking him while they were being intimate.

Andros slipped into sleep fairly quickly, holding his boyfriend close and finally relaxing after having been worrying over Zhane since rescuing him.


End file.
